1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to polymerization processes and apparatus, and more particularly to processes and apparatus for the production of polymerized plugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymerized plugs are useful for the gradual release into the surrounding environment of active ingredients embedded within the plugs. The active ingredients may be biological lures such as pheromones, which are used to attract insects so that they may be counted for biological surveys or killed by suitable means. Other actives can be incorporated into plugs for other uses, for example, to deodorize. The polymerized plugs are sometimes encased within a flexible sleeve during the production process, which sleeve in the finished product acts to control the rate of release of the actives to the surrounding environment.
The production of polymerized plugs has previously been a time consuming and expensive process. The polymerization reactants and the desired active ingredients are sealed within an elongated flexible sleeve. A chemical polymerization initiator is usually included. The sleeve is then heated, in one method, by immersing the sleeve in a heated liquid to effectuate polymerization. The polymerized rods so formed in the sleeve are then cut transversely to form several plugs. The plugs are then sorted and packaged.
It would be desirable to provide a process and apparatus which could rapidly produce polymerized plugs on a continuous or semi-continuous basis. It would also be desirable to provide a process and apparatus which would permit the production of plugs from many different polymerization reactants and containing many different active ingredients. It would additionally be desirable to provide a process and apparatus which could produce the plugs in varying dimensions.